


How to fall in love

by lina23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lina23/pseuds/lina23
Summary: This is based on a book I have read ‘How to fall in love’ by Cecelia Ahern.   -





	

Felicity never thought that something like that would happen to her.

Not again. Not after the last time she was a witness of a man committing a suicide.

She still had nightmares about that night. The bullet going through his head. There was so much blood.

The man’s eyes when he looked at her right before he pulled a triger were haunting her at night.

She wasn’t sure how she ended up on this bridge.

She had yet another fight with her husband, Ray.

She went out and after walking for hours she realized she made up her mind. She was going to divorce him. She didn’t love him anymore that was certain and her marriage was a fiction for a long time.

So that’s how she ended up under a bridge looking up at a man who was standing on the edge.

Her heart stopped beating for a moment. And when she heard someone yelling jump she felt angry.

She made her way up faster than she has ever run.

She saw him standing on the other side of the railing looking down.

“No!” She said without thinking.

The man turned his head and the light from the street lamp showed his face and she has never seen a more handsome man in her life.

He had a stubble on his face and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a hat and he was looking at her suspicious.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“My name is Felicity.”

His eyebrows narrowed. “What are you doing here?” 

Felicity took a step closer but then she saw how his hands tighten the grip on the railing so she didn’t dare to take another step. 

 "I don’t want you to jump.“ She said quietly. 

He looked at her but didn’t say anything. Then his head turned away and he was once again looking a head.

She knew he wasn’t going to answer her. She kept looking at him waiting for something, anything until she couldn’t take the silence anymore.

“What’s your name?” She asked.  


But once again her question was met with silent response.

She didn’t know what to do. She wasn’t a psychologist and by the recent events she believed she wasn’t even a decent talker because last time she tried to stop a man from killing himself, she failed.

She was ready to give up. Honestly what more could she do? She tried to talk to him, it wasn’t like she didn’t try.

And when she lost her hope he finally spoke.  


“Oliver.”   


It was like a huge rock has been lifted from her heart.

“Good.” She nodded even if he wasn’t looking at her. “It’s nice to meet you.” She added.  


And then he looked at her and there was something in his eyes.

She decided she wasn’t going to give him time to do or say anything.

“So maybe you could come off that bridge? And I don’t mean like jump off, God no but just get here on the street safely…could you maybe do that?” She was rambling she knew that but she didn’t care as long as she kept his attention.  


He cocked his head slightly and his eyes flashed with interest.

“Please?” She was ready to beg if that was necessary. 

At the same time the loud “Are you jumping or what?” Was heard from somewhere down.  


Felicity was close to yelling them to fuck off and go home if they are not going to help.

She saw Oliver moving a little bit too close to the edge for her liking.

“Don’t listen to them. Come on if you will get off from the edge we can go somewhere and talk. You can tell me what is wrong.”  


He interrupted her.

“Everything is wrong and it can’t be fixed.”  


Her stomach clenched. “There is not a thing that can’t be fix, trust me.”

Was she really believing that? To the certain point because not long time ago she decided to end life with her husband and that couldn’t be fixed.

So what if she was going to lie a little bit, as long as she could get him off that damn bridge she didn’t care.

“Why do you even care?” His question surprised her.  


She didn’t realize she came even closer to him and right now if she just reached her hands she could catch him. 

“Because I don’t want to see another man die.”  


“Another?” His eyes looked at her once again.

“Yeah.” She admitted quietly. “We all have problems and secrets but we could talk about it if…”

“I get off that damn bridge.” He finished for her and once again she was stunned hearing some kind of teasing in his voice.

“Yes, so will you?” She asked and she smiled at him and for a moment she saw the corner of his mouth lifting up.  


She thought she had him, she was almost fist pumping because she believed that he wasn’t going to jump.

But then it happened.

He looked at her and smiled sadly.

“I am sorry.” He said and then he was pushing off.  


“No!” Without even thinking for a second Felicity lurched forward and grabbed him by his middle.

Thankfully she was faster than him and she pressed him with every strength she had to the railing and her front.

“Please don’t do this.” She said pressing her head against his back.  


“Are you…are you crying?” He asked turning his head wanting to look at her but she squeezed him even harder.  


She didn’t realize that but yes she was wetting his coat.

“Please don’t jump, just don’t do it.” She said sobbing.  


“Why are you crying?” He sounded almost concerned. 

“Because you want to kill yourself and that is just not right.” It was really hard to stop crying. 

“Will you let go…" 

She didn’t let him finish. “No, never.” It almost felt like w promise. 

“You know my lungs and liver might not survive this.” He joked. 

He freaking joked. 

Even if Felicity didn’t feel like laughing at all, she laughed through her tears. He sighed. “I told you it wasn’t possible.” 

“Give me a chance.” She begged squeezing him. 

He didn’t say anything at first. He turned his head and Felicity lifted hers so in some kind of strange angles they could look at each other. 

“Let’s make some kind of deal. You have time till my 32 birthday to convince me things can be fixed.” 

“Okay.” She agreed immediately. 

“Okay.” He moved a little bit but she didn’t let go. “I will get off this bridge but you have to let go of me.” 

She wasn’t sure whether she could believe him. 

It was like he was reading her mind. “You can trust me, I won’t jump.” 

She still wasn’t convinced but finally she slowly let go of him not going far away ready to rescue him once again. 

He slowly turned around and carefully moved while crossing the railing and soon he was safely with her on the street. 

Felicity didn’t think twice. “Oh thank God.” She threw herself on him and hugged him tightly. 

Surpringly he hugged her back. “I am alright.” He said quietly. 

He wasn’t but she was going to make sure that by the time she was finished with him he was going to love nie life. 

She wondered how much time she has got, few months maybe. 

“So my birthday is in two weeks.” 

Did he say two weeks? “Oh shit.” She said loudly. 

That earned w huff of laugh from Oliver. 

Two weeks, she’s got only two weeks. This was some kind of Mission Impossible. She needed Tom Cruise right now. 

He looked at her closely. They were still in each others arms. But he pulled away a little bit so he could look at her. 

“Are you giving up?” He raised his eyebrow looking like he was ready to get back on that edge. 

“No!” She grabbed his hand. “I can do this.” She said confident. “Lets go.” She started to walk and drag him along. 

She was going to do this. And this time she was going to be a winer and a hero who saved man’s life. 

Because Oliver, he was worth fighting for. 

He was worth saving. 


End file.
